


Beast Boy: Hero Appreciation

by KinkyFan



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Absorption, Cell Vore, Gay, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Plushies, Trait assimilation, Unbirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFan/pseuds/KinkyFan
Summary: Beast Boy gets a Doll from an admiror.
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Beast Boy: Hero Appreciation

Gift from an Admirer

Beast Boy was pumped he had just gotten a gift from a secret admirer. This morning Beast Boy went to the mail box on the coast of their base and there besides 4 other boxes were a gift for him. As he rushed to his room Beast Boy past Star Fire who asked why he was in a hurry he answered they had gotten fan mail. Star Fire shouted in joy floating down the stairs to get her package too. Beast Boy was happy that they were finally getting some appreciation for all the work they do for the city. In Beast Boy’s opinion heroism is a thankless task. Robin of course believed that heroism needed no reward. Cyborg believed that being able to be in public and not being discriminated was reward enough. Raven didn’t care what people thought and Star Fire said in contrast to Tamaran it is nice here. Beast Boy himself thought that heroism at least deserved some fanfare from time to time. That seemed to be a point of conflict with the Doom Patrol they always believed in anonymous heroism. The result of this was Mentos tell him to grow up kicking Beast Boy off the team. Beast Boy just wanted validation of his efforts.

In his room Beast Boy shifted into his monkey form in anticipation using his increased strength to open the package to see a singular item a doll. The doll was green made in the shape of himself Beast Boy had to admit the replication was cute. He looked closely at the stitching to see it was better quality than some of his stuffed animals. Beast Boy had always had a fascination with animals and debatably he was more animal than human now he almost felt a Parental Connection to the doll. Beast Boy had to show the others his doll running to the common area. There the 4 other Titans were opening their boxes to mixed results. It seemed like Star Fire loved her doll with Raven simply burning hers with Robin and Cyborg being indifferent. “Raven what did the doll ever do to you,” Beast Boy defended the destroyed doll. “It looked like me,” said Raven monotonal leaving the room. Star Fire meanwhile was feeling the fabric with Cyborg and Robin both leaving the dolls going back to work. “At least you appreciate gifts Star,” Beast Boy said looking over to Star Fire. “It reminds me of my K’norka, Galfore who made me a doll similar to this when I was younger,” said Star Fire reminiscently.

Beast Boy took his leave to play with his little buddy. The first thing Beast Boy did was hug it felt good to give the doll the affection he craved himself. Like a father to his child Beast Boy began to carry the doll everywhere he went it became a rare sight in the tower to see one without the other. Soon enough even Star Fire had gotten tired of her gift leaving Beast Boy the only one who had theirs. In battle one time a villain poked fun at how a teenager would still have a doll. Beast Boy felt that he should feel ashamed but he didn’t this doll was more than just a doll it was Beast Boy’s symbol. As long as he had the doll, he knew that someone appreciated him. The Titans should have been worried with the obsession Beast Boy had with the doll if it didn’t have a positive effect on his psyche. Typically, Beast Boy was a lazy prankster but after getting the doll it seemed to awaken something in him. He took his training seriously and began to show more empathy to those around him. When asked why the change Beast Boy said he had to prove he was worth being a hero to his admirer.

One day though as with all dolls it tore Beast Boy was beside himself treating the tear as one would an injury. Raven having enough of her teammates crying simply took the doll away from him walking into her room. Everyone in the tower was shock with Beast Boy who began to cry feeling the lost of his son. An hour later Raven returned with the sewn doll to Beast Boys delight going for a hug. The Titans prepared themselves for the ensuing chaos but to their surprise Raven stood their red-faced. The hug was broken up by Beast Boy suddenly sniffing everyone was confused till Beast Boy reached for Raven’s hands. To their surprise her hands were slightly bloody it seems like she had trouble sewing the doll poking herself several times. Beast Boy seeing this simply said, “You do care.” Simply taking his doll Beast Boy left with a childish smile on his face. The Titans turned to Raven eyes full of questions. “I did it because it meant a lot to him that doll makes Beast Boy happy so I sewed it,” said Raven before teleporting away.

Beast Boy meanwhile was loving on his repaired toy taking a moment to look at the tear to see blue thread sealing it. Beast Boy felt a smile come across his face even though she didn’t show it Raven cared. Maybe he didn’t need this doll to feel appreciated. Beast boy was deep in thought as his hand sank into the doll. As he came to his senses he was up to his elbow into the doll. Beast Boy was confused till he looked at the dolls corresponding arm seeing it grow taking on a more realistic look. Beast Boy tried to pull his arm out only getting his other hand stuck as well as the dolls arms grew before growing full size. It was then that the dolls arms began to grab Beast Boys head pulling him closer to the doll. Beast Boy could do little as his world began engulfed by stuffing. With the host in the “Doll” began to grow to life like size. Soon enough a body pillow size doll was in the room with a faint screaming heard. The doll felt the host struggle inside filling it with essence. Beast Boy felt himself grow weaker as he felt himself drift to sleep in his comfy prison. The doll feeling its host grow still began to shift and contort as the dolls real form took shape as a grown man made of stuffing who rubbed his belly that now bore a tattoo of Beast Boy. You really made a good father Beast Boy I’m going to enjoy you as part of me. Before he left the man felt his boy assimilate his host with this new power the man changed his form to a Buff Gorilla torso, with a Horse Cock, Lion Head, Skunk tail, Kangaroo pouch, Snake tongue, wolf muzzle, Bat wings, and musky smell to him.


End file.
